Mariydi Whitewitch
is an ace pilot from the Capitalist Corporations Air Force PMC Sky Blue's Ice Squadron, call sign , and the captain of the PMC's Aerial Division. She also was a competitor in the Technopics and the protagonist of Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics and Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m. Etymology A White Witch is a cocktail including white rum and crème de cacao. Appearance Mariydi Whitewitch has white skin and long blonde hair. She wears a yellow and black skintight suit, a flight jacket, covering her from just below her neck to the ties of her toes. The suit also has the names of various sponsors printed across it. Personality Similar to other flying aces in the current Object, Mariydi holds a desire to fly even if it means going against the common thinking of the age. As such, her thinking also tends to go in a similar manner. Though the military type, she has frequently disobeyed orders in the past and taken risks normal soldiers wouldn't take.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 2 Mariydi's sense of justice has often played a part in these decisions. She won't allow innocents to be killed before her eyes and will fight to prevent this regardless of the consequences. Indeed, she has commented that she's no stranger to being thrown into a cell because of her actions, being also willing to shoulder all the responsibility of acting recklessly to spare her subordinates in the Ice Squadron from being punished.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Prologue However while she will save those she can save, she will kill those she has to kill. Though she is from the Capitalist Corporations, Mariydi has little interest in profit, and is not interested in fame or reward from sponsors. She is willing to enter unfamiliar areas away from the battlefield to obtain things she couldn't obtain through fighting and killing, though she wouldn't go so far to kill just to obtain them. After coming away from the Technopics a hero and with a gold medal, she seemed to consider the names added to her address list more valuable. Mariydi likes hard rock music and often has it playing while she is flying. She particularly likes the music produced by Boy Racer and has a dislike for the factors which brought about their downfall such as drugs.Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m Background At some point in the past Mariydi had her body altered as a test subject in survivability experiments for Elites. She joined the Sky Blue PMC and became a recognized ace pilot fighting in the Northern European Restricted Zone. She has frequently disobeyed orders in the past, but every time it has resulted in her ultimately being praised for her actions. One of these incidents consisted in intercepting a cruise missile that was ‘accidentally’ fired at a safe country city.Heavy Object: Purge of the Technopics Chapter 2 Part 2 She once stole and flew a Faith Organization's Harpuiai in the Northern European Restricted Zone.Heavy Object. Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 2 Chronology Purge of Technopics Mariydi was hired to participate in the Technopics' shootathlon by the company Clear Snipe, who was trying to use the Technopics to promote their new sniper rifle. After being briefed by her manager Alicia Sloppyjoes and warned by her bodyguard, she had a time-delayed transfusion done by Stacy Palmetto and proceeded to enter the first stage of the women's shootathlon, running and shooting.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 1 She kept her own pace during the first half of the event, deciding not to waste her strength sprinting for the first place. Once she reached the first shooting point she shocked all other competitors by not laying prone to calmly shoot the targets one shot at a time. Instead she chose to stand and shoot her rifle in semi-auto mode, hitting the chest and head of every target.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 2 She ended up 4th, but when Alicia complained she revealed she had purposefully given up a top spot for the day. Her aim was to not become an early target of the other teams and get a top spot in the next days.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 3 Mariydi and her team had their chat suddenly interrupted by a blackout followed by gunfire. When no attackers tried to enter their room, they realized that their power being taken down was a side effect of being in the same block as the athlete being targeted. She and her bodyguard peeked outside of their room to investigate and saw a group of men attacking one of the nearby rooms where the Information Alliance's athlete Erie Greenhat, who had gotten first place on the event, was. The men were using Legitimacy Kingdom weapons. She tried and failed to convince her team to help Erie. Unfazed, she stole her bodyguard's handgun and went to help her. She was soon joined by her bodyguard. They discovered that the attackers had brought an armored vehicle into the building as support. Mariydi used her bodyguard's rifle and propeller-style RPG warheads to destroy the vehicle.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 4 She entered Erie's room and discovered the Infomation Alliance's athlete had been injured by the gunfire. After being told to leave by Erie's bodyguards she pointed out they could use Erie's blood that had been prepared for a time-delayed transfusion as an emergency transfusion.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 5 The next day Alicia told Mariydi that she had to test her equipment and performance before the second event, swimming and shooting, by swimming in the ocean surrounding the Olympia Dome. She was also informed that an Information Alliance net TV station called Catwalk TV was interested in covering her because of her rescue of a rival athlete. She was ordered to accept by her sponsors, who were looking for more advertisement.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 1Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 3Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 4 When she was finishing her training she was suddenly attacked by several assassins using Legitimacy Kingdom's underwater rifles.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 5 She managed to kill and disarm one of the assassins, stealing his weapons and oxygen tank. While she was trying to decide on her course of action three Olympia Dome's UUVs appeared and started attacking the assassins. Unfortunately, they also began attacking her too. She created a trap using the assassin's oxygen tanks and the Dome's movable breakwaters to destroy the UUVs.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 6 After the second day event Mariydi was 3rd in the rankings.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 1 The next day she went to Bifrost Arch, a popular sightseeing spot, where she confessed to her bodyguard that she felt uncomfortable being an athlete in an event like the Technopics when she doesn't understand its value.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 4 She then returned to the Technopics Villages to train with her bike for the third stage of the shootathlon, cycling and shooting.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 5 Mariydi won the gold medal of the women's shootathlon. However, despite the bodyguard's belief that they would be safe now that the shootathlon was over, their convoy was suddenly attacked with an anti-tank recoilless rifle. Mariydi exited her vehicle after stealing her bodyguard's handgun a second time, not trusting the vehicle's chances against the recoiless rifles.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 6 While she ran away from the attackers she was joined by her bodyguard, who decided to accompany her for a special tip. They contacted Alicia and discussed the nature and possible goals of the attack. Mariydi decided to find her attackers and crush them. While they fought a running battle against their pursuers, Mariydi identified them as Faith Organization because of their use of flashlights. She and the bodyguard killed all but one of their pursuers, who decided to flee. Mariydi and the bodyguard decided to follow him.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 7 They were joined by reinforcements of the bodyguard's PMC. Once the fleeing soldier reached a storehouse Mariydi killed him. They found no sign of the enemy searching through the storehouse. However, they did find a Faith Organization Harpuiai who had its exterior modified to look like a Legitimacy Kingdom S/G-31. Mariydi identified the group behind the attack as belonging to the Greek mythology branch of the Faith Organization. After checking the dead soldier that had brought them there Mariydi found a handheld device that she hacked, revealing the organization Athletica's plan to sink Olympia Dome and end the Technopics because of their desire to return the festival to its true roots, the Olympics born in their homeland, Greece. They planned to do so by causing a fight between the Objects guarding the Olympia Dome using the Ocean Substation' weaponized laser to damage an Object without needing one themselves.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 8 Mariydi refused to evacuate and decided to stop Athletica, even if she had to disobey her sponsor and risked losing her gold medal.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 1Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 2 Using a water scooter and an oxygen tank she boarded the Ocean Substation under attack. She ordered the worker of the ship to sabotage its turbines, because Athletica needed the Ocean Substation's laser operative for their plan to work,Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 3 but they were interrupted by an attack leaded by the commander of Athletica, Ramil Scofflaw. One of Mariydi's traps killed Athletica's soldiers, but Ramil herself managed to flee and contact her subordinate Iris Aggravation. Ramil escaped into her fighter, and Mariydi was forced to jump into the sea when Iris and the Athletica unit controlling a second Ocean Substation fired its laser at the one she was on.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 4Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 5Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 6Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 7 Mariydi decided to use the Harpuiai Athletica had left in the storehouse to fight.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 1 Once she was in the air she was confronted by eight Athletica fighters, but she managed to confuse them by activating her fighter's ID which, since it was stolen from Athletica, was identical to theirs.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 2 She managed to shoot down four fighters and damage two more, leaving only two active enemy aircrafts. Focusing on her real target she ignored the remaining enemies and aimed for the captured Ocean Substation's parabolic antenna, but her missile was intercepted by the ship's weaponized laser shooting at small output. This forced Mariydi to lower her alttitude in order to not be shot down by the laser. While she prepared for her next attack she saw Ramil clearly for the first time on the deck of the ship, recognizing her as the Faith Organization's ace, Rocket Icarus. Ramil also recognized Mariydi as an ace from the Capitalist Corporations when she flew by. Ramil entered her Harpuiai, which had been modified to weaponize the microwaves of the Ocean Substation, and began pursuing Mariydi.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 3 Mariydi immediately noticed something was wrong when she lost contact with her bodyguard and her right wing began to glow orange. Quickly realizing she was being attacked with microwaves, Mariydi managed to temporarily escape the microwaves and receive advice from her bodyguard. Following his advice she started flying toward the Olympia Dome. She intended to use the artificial island to cause interference on Ramil's microwave weapon.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 4 Mariydi ultimately won the fight with Ramil by using the Harpuiai VTOL capabilities to trick her into overtaking her and shooting her down.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 6Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 7Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 8 Unfortunately, Iris and the Athletica members on the captured Ocean Substation decided to shoot the laser even after having lost their leader.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 9 Mariydi realized she could prevent the laser from hitting the Object by putting an impurity on its way, and proceeded to do so despite her bodyguard's protests,Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 10 stopping the laser. All contact with her Harpuiai was lost.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 11 It's later revealed that Mariydi shot an air-to-air missile and detonated it in the laser's path, using the heat and fragments to slightly bend the laser. She had also kept her medal, but she seemed to not give it a lot of value, thinking that what she had gained this time were a few more names on her address list. She returned to the Northern European Restricted Zone.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Epilogue Dominion 70% Mariydi and Sky Blue were ordered to leave the Northern European Restricted Zone and support Moss Green's attack on the Ame-no-Darin, controlled by the rebelling self-defense PMC of the Island Nation. Her unit's assault on the Legitimacy Kingdom's fleet that was interfering in the civil war was interrupted by the Legitimacy Kingdom's ace Stacatto Raylong, also known as Burning Alpha.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 14 She was ultimately forced to retreat by her wingmates once Moss Green was defeated and the Legitimacy Kingdom's Object Baby Magnum defeated the two Capitalist Corporation's Objects. She left cursing the major targets she had missed out on, like Burning Alpha and Froleytia Capistrano, and stated that she hoped to meet them once again on the battlefield.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 19 Dance with Noble Sister Mariydi and her squadron shot down a Legitimacy Kingdom transport planeHeavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 3 in the Central American Rio Grande District that serves as an entrance to the home countries of both the Capitalist Corporations and the Information Alliance. When she's informed by her control tower about the troublesome place the plane has crashed into, she answered that it was necessary given the overall state of the Capitalist Corporations. She also reassured her squadmates that as the leader she would take responsibility and be the one thrown into a cell, something she's used to. She and the rest of her squadron then returned to Texas AB for a short break. 0.01mm War Mariydi was forced to take a paid leave in Second Venice by her superiors, causing her to get trapped in the city after the Appetizer Asteroid fell and the Gatling 033 blockaded the city. She fought with the Elite Catherine Blueangel, though their fight was interrupted before any of the two could win. Mariydi gave Catherine proof of the Capitalist Corporations' presence in the city after she heard Catherine's motives for their attack, leaving her also a cryptic hint about Second Venice's state.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m During one of Ice Squadron's missions in the Northern Restricted Zone, Mariydi was forced to bail out over enemy territory after her group fell foul of Thor's Hammer.Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m Track 01 While tackling the SAM radars, she ended up being accompanied by Nancy Jolly-Roger and found herself being accused of a war crime and having a 50 million bounty placed on her head,Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m Track 03 due to her fighter having intercepted an encrypted communication, eventually revealed to be from a party involved in a conspiracy to blow up the city of Valhalla.Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m Track 07 Skills and Abilities Mariydi is one of the few recognized aces of the world, so she's one of the best fighter pilots alive. She's also a soldier who fights in the Northern European Restricted Zone, a zone where Objects are forbidden to enter by international treaties and battles are still fought and won by conventional warfare. She's far superior to soldiers from the rest of the world, who have grown rusty because of their dependence on Objects, and she has a lot more actual combat experience despite being just twelve years old.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 13 She's also skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat to match Catherine Blueangel.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 7 She also has had her body modified like an Elite would. Mariydi appears to have some degree of skill as a thief, being able to steal her bodyguard's weapons without him noticing until she points it out. She's also familiar with the Faith Organization controls of the Harpuiai, having flown one before the Technopics. Gallery Heavy Object v05.jpg|Mariydi Whitewitch on the cover of Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Heavy Object v13.jpg|Mariydi Whitewitch on the cover of Heavy Object: Girl's Fight at an Altitude of 10,000m References Category:Characters Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Female